Genisis
by Misty G Fox
Summary: under a new pen name. same story. rated M for a reason


okay, here's the deal.

I'm going to write this under a different pen name. So when you look at this story you no longer see me as babykitsune9. I'm now M. G Fox.

* * *

><p>The Martian war with the Plutarkians ended in 1996 after which the fish like aliens abandoned the red planet and it's inhabitants believing that the martians would inevitablly die out on their own from the lack of water, plant life, food and of course <em>females<em>.

They were partially right to expect the proud race to perish.

The war had taken it's toll on the people both physically and emotionally. They had no homes. Little food. Even littler water. And only a handful of women who could bear children.

Their first priority was rebuilding and recultivating the land to grow stronger and more plentiful plant life.

The process would have taken a _thousand_ years if not for the efforts of General Stoker. A soldier/scientist whom had escaped to earth during the war with some important technology. Once said technology was finished, and tested sucessfully; the General returned to mars with his invention and put it to use.

Once the tech made contact with the blood red soil of the dying planet, it sent wave after wave of rejuvinating energy pulsing through the ground. Forcing extinct plant life to slowly grow, their tiny life giving limbs reaching until they broke through the rough dirt and over a period of _weeks_, they bloomed into trees, grass and flowers.

Creating lush greenery far grander than anything that the planet had possessed before.

It took about two months to use the tech to grow eatable fruits and vegetables during which time several ships were sent to neutral planets to trade for animals. Males, females and young.

The animals would be introduced to the new ecosystem and expected to make their homes and breed for the sake of another food source among other things.

Three months after the plant life and animals had been introduced, a new water source was found.

Four months after that, the former Martian soldiers began rebuilding their cities and towns while a small portion of the population was paired off into communities of seven young men and twelve women and began breeding to repopulate the planet.

However there were some problems with the breeding program. The reamining government officials didn't foresee the fighting and aggression among the males, over the females.

Many of the fights resulted in serious harm to either the two males fighting, or to some of the females who tried to stop the fighting while several other incidents resulted in death.

The government was at it's wits end by the end of the second month due to the high rise in injury and fatality. The war itself had claimed far too many lives. Many of them had been the lives of defensless women and children. And with their numbers becoming less and less something had to be done.

Several of the government officals met with Stoker to talk about the issues that had arisen and after a lengthy discussion came up with a plan. They would send several diplomats to Earth and ask for aid from the people there.

Several people were chosen, Stoker himself among them along with several others all of whom were war heros. A week later they were on a ship heading for the blue planet.

The Earth's government had no problem helping the Marians after spending some time with the diplomats and after signing a treaty with the Martian people and gaining permission, they made plans to select three hundred and seventy people. Two hundred of whom would be females between the ages of eighteen and forty. The rest would be men and children.

The diplomats went back to mars to start construction of the colony where the humans would live while the U.S. government carefully selected the people to go to mars.

Four years later after the construction of the colonies where the humans and Martians would live were completed a space ship containing the Earthlings landed. All of the mars inhabitants were standing by to greet them.

* * *

><p>2003-<p>

It was the eight year anniversary of the end of the war and Throttle couldn't believe that it had really been _eight_ years since the last gun fight. The last explosion. The last funeral of a long time comrade in arms.

He often times woke up in his bed, wrapped around his lover, feeling as if he were in a dream that could end at any second.

He went about his daily routines, waking up in the morning, making love to Cassy (his second girlfriend since Carbine) then showered and got dressed and fixed himself and Cassy breakfast before heading out.

The former commander was now a member of the martian police. Having felt more or less useless since the end of the war, joining the police force had given Throttle and several other former soldiers not quite ready to retire, a new purpose in life.

He was on his way home from work that evening after stopping by the large memorial plaque that had been erected for the soldiers killed and missing in action, and could just barely contain his excitment.

He'd heard some interesting news today about the youngest of his former squad unit. Vinny VanWham, the guy who was like a little brother to him, was getting married in the next few weeks. Apparently he had finally gotten tired of dicking around and had asked his long time girlfriend, Charlene Davidson, their human friend; to marry him.

Throttle was so happy and excited for his adopted brother that he intended to share the news with Cassy and maybe a little later on he'd dig out the ring that he had bought several years ago and give it to Cassy in the hopes that they would be together forever.

If she said yes, he'd talk to Vinny and Charley and see if they would mind having a double wedding.

He pulled his bike into the drive way of his home and stopped just shy of the garage door and turned the bike off and got up off of it and pulled off his helmet. He ran his fingers through his tousled tawny colored shoulder length hair then set his helmet aside and started walking towards the front door.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Vinny-

Vinny stood in the bedroom door way, his shoulder leaning against the door frame as he watched Charley examin herself in the full length antique mirror across from the bed.

She had been hiding something from him for the past two weeks and while he had a pretty damn good idea about what it was, he couldn't help feeling so _anxious_ that he had decided to sneak home so that he could see what she was doing.

She stood there in her unbuttoned jeans, her pale blue shirt pulled up almost to her chin and she kept running a hand over her stomach and sort of frowning. Vinny titled his head as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips while she turned her body to the side and put her hand against her stomach and rubbed it.

Vinny bit back an amused laugh.

If this was how she reacted to being pregnant then he wondered how she'd react to knowing that he was watching her. He cleared his throat and snickered as she jumped and made an 'eep' sound while she hastily dropped her shirt back into place and wheeled around to look at him a vivid red flush working it's way across her pale cheeks.

"Vinny!"

"Hey darlin. What'a doing?"

Charley looked guilty for a second then growled at him. "Nothing."

"Liar-" Vinny said in an amused tone as he stepped into the room and pulled the door closed. "I _saw_ you rubbing your stomach. You got a tummy ache or something?" He said as he walked over to his girl and before she could react he scooped her up and tossed her onto their bed.

Charley sqeaked as she hit the mattress and glared up at him as he chuckled and crawled onto the bed next to her and put one of his hands on her stomach and said in a breathless tone, "Cause if you have a tummy ache, I don't mind cutting from work to rub your stomach for a little while."

Charley made a funny sound as he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt and touched her bare skin, lightly stroking her soft skin as he made plans to mess with her head a little bit before letting her know that he knew she was pregnant.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Modo-

Modo had gotten off of work after asking (cough*threatening*cough) someone to take over his shift so that he could go out on an important errand. He pulled his bike up to the house next to his own and sat there alternating between squeezing the grips and drumming his fingers on his leather clad thighes as he stared at the front door.

The house belonged to a young human woman whom had been married up until several months ago. Before she had split from her husband. Before Modo had lucked out and the sorry bastard had dropped dead of a heart attack.

The woman's name was Jenny Madison.

She was twenty four. Stood at five foot five, had a beautifully plump, curvy little body. She had crystalin blue eyes, blond shoulder length wavey hair that curled at the tips. And thought Modo positively adored the woman and wanted to ask her out there was one teeny, tiny problem.

Jenny was three months pregnant with her late husbands baby. And while that normally wouldn't have bothered him since he liked kids. In this case it _bothered_ him in an unusual way since he considered the sweet little lady _his_.

Everytime he saw her softly rounded stomach, he got insanely jealous and got the urge to dig up Jennys dead husband just so that he could hit him.

The door to the house opened up and Jenny stepped outside. Modo instantly went totally still with the exception of his tail. It was twisting itself into knots, a small display of his excitment.

_Jenny looks beautiful today._ Modo thought as his mouth went dry. She had some of her hair pulled back at her temples and held in place by two little hair clips with plastic flowers on them. She was wearing a pink materity shirt that clung to her shapely breasts, yet was loose around her slightly swollen stomach. Her pants today were a soft green with little embroidery flowers along the hem of the leggings.

"Modo-" Jenny called out as she walked down the steps of her pourch. Modo jumped a little bit at the sound of her voice and reached up and pulled off his helmet and gave the blond an awkward smile as she walked up to him.

"Hey Miss Jenny."

The woman smiled at him. "Well hey to you too Mr. Mouse. What are you doing sitting over here all by yourself?" She asked slyly. Modo flushed under his fur and gave her an innocent look.

"Checking out the scenery. It's really nice on a day like today."

* * *

><p>Throttle-<p>

Throttle found Cassy in the kitchen and snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist causing her to squeak and tense up before she realized it was him and allowed herself to relax and lean back against his chest.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing in here all by your little lonesome?" He crooned in her ear as he nuzzled her jaw.

Cassy leaned into him with a throaty sigh, a faint smile curving her lips as she reached up and put one hand against his cheek and said playfully. "I was waiting for my boyfriend to come home from work and ravish me."

Throttle made a low rumbling purring sound that vibrated in his chest and kissed Cassy's cheek as she turned her head so that they could touch their lips.

Throttle made a growling sound and used one hand to tip Cassy's face a little bit more so that he could kiss her more thoroughly while using his thumb to stroke the curve of her jaw as he kissed her breathless.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Vinny-

"So, Charley my love. Do you have something that you want to tell me?" Vinny asked as he scraped his teeth along the spot on Charley's neck that made her shiver and whimper.

She twitched. But said nothing until he lightly bit her shoulder. _Then_- Then she felt ready to talk.

"I-I'm late." Charley blurted out as Vinny lifted himself up on his elbows so that he was hovering over her.

"Late?" He asked curiously, his pink eyes studying her embarrassed expression.

"M-My period is late-" Charley said, as if that cleared up everything. And maybe it did. Vinny had learned that Earthlings had odd little pet names for when their females went into season. Charley it seemed was no different from any other female.

And because humans bled when they went into season, Vinny was able to better keep track of his lover's reproductive cycle.

He calculated that she was at least three weeks late since he's been looking for her to go into season again and had been disappointed when she didn't.

"Ah. Well. What should we do?" He asked curiously. Charley shrugged her shoulders and gave him an, Hell if I know; sort of look before asking in a tentative tone.

"Do you even want kids?"

Vinny gave her a heart stoppingly tender smile. "Kids." _Plural, as in more than one. _His mind hissed at him as he rubbed Charley's stomach and thought for a moment.

_Oh yeah_, he wanted kids. Oodles of them. Dozens and dozens of them.

He wanted so many of them that he was ready to rip out some of his fur in frustration because they weren't there yet where he could hold them and count their little fingers and toes. "I want children very much." He said finally after what seemed like forever.

Charley blinked at him and asked, "One or two?"

Vinny scowled at her. "Do you really think I'd settle for just one or two?" Charley was silent for a moment before biting her lower lip and then slowly shook her head.

Of course she hadn't expected him to settle for just or or two. Knowing Vinny and the other mice like she did. she knew that they were really big on having more than _one_ kid in their family unit.

It was unavoidable of a species that was so close to extinction.

Their survival hinged on how many children they and their mates could produce before their bodies gave out. And while Charley didn't exactly have a problem with that, she would much prefer to take things slow.

Put a year or three in between each child so that they would be a tad bit easier to care for since the newborns would require so much more attention and she didn't want any of her children to feel abandoned or unloved while she cared for her kids newest brother or sister.

Vinny chuckled and leaned down and kissed her lips before he shifted his body so that he was lying on the bed next to her and curled his body around hers while he continued to rub her stomach.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Modo-

Modo was on his knees next to Jenny in the back yard, playing in the dirt of her garden and planting some new flower seeds that Jenny had bought. Enjoying the company of the soft warm female digging in the ground next to him.

"I love working with plants-" Jenny said with a small smile before continuing. "I love the flowers and trees, the feel of the grass under my hands and feet. I like the softness of the leaves and the satisfaction that comes from growing something successfully."

Modo made a humming sound but didn't comment.

He was too busy trying _not_ to notice that Jenny was sweating a little bit and her shirt was clinging to the full curves of her breasts.

That and he was fairly sure that if she caught him looking, she'd punch him in the face like she had punched Cliff; the elderly Martian mail man.

"So...Modo what brings you by my place every day and sometimes every other night?" Modo stopped digging around in the dirt and looked at Jenny with a deer caught in the headlights sort of look that made the woman laugh.

_The boy must think I'm dumb not to know that he likes me._

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_He walked onto the bridge of the ship and stopped just inside of the door as it closed with a definite hissing sound. Greenish yellow eyes took the time to glance around the room before he growled, "Report." _

_"We're right over colony two." Someone said. _

_"Is that where they have a majority of the humans?" _

_"It's where many of the family units live, yes." _

_"Alright here is what we're going to do-" He said as he rubbed his russet colored hands together. "We're going to drop a small bomb right in the center of the colony and four more around the outside of the colony. Kill any males that are too old to use and too spirited to control. Grab the women and children. They will make excellent slaves once broken."_

* * *

><p>It was the high pitched whistling sound that alerted him to trouble. His military training kicked in all of a sudden and he roughly pushed Cassy away from him yet maintained his grip on her arms as he tracked the sound coming from over head.<p>

It was a bomb.

He'd know that sound from anywhere. He'd heard it so often when he was younger that the sound had become ingrained into his memory along with the horror of it's aftermath. His heart lept to his throat as the sound passed over head.

He could feel himself starting to panic and looked at his girlfriend, his new synthetic eyes wide in horror and fear. "Hide." Was all he could say at the moment as he calculated how long they had until the bomb hit.

By the sound of the high pitched whistle it was going to hit a mile or so from where he lived. But that didn't mean anything. He didn't even know what sort of bomb it was. And unless he could figure it out in the next two minutes, he and Cassy would die.

He manuvered Cassy over to the nearest closet and quickly stuffed her inside hoping that the thick walls of the small room would protect her from being killed in case the house was blown to pieces.

It was a small hope. But it was something.

Once she was inside he closed the door then grabbed a chair from the dining room table and jammed it up under the door to make sure that Cassy stayed inside. God knew that the damn woman sometimes was too willful for her own good. She probably already knew that something was up and knowing her like he did, Throttle knew that unless he locked her in she'd get out and try to demand answers when he needed to think.

_Vinny and Modo._ His bro's. He needed to warn his bros! He turned and ran out the back door just a few feet away. Vinny lived just five houses down. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could reach the house before-

He got about half way across his neighbors yard when there was a loud _**BOOM**_ followed by a brilliant flash of light that blinded him and caused him to trip and fall. _Shit._ He wasn't going to make it.

His family and friends were in danger and he wasn't going to make it. He'd never been so pissed before in his life as he was in this moment before everything that he had ever loved came crumbling down around his head.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Vinny-

Vinny hadn't heard the whistling sound, but he did hear the BOOM before he pulled away from Charley and bounded off of the bed and across the room as the entire sky over the colony lit up like the frigging fourth of July.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself as Charley got off of the bed and walked up behind him as the light died down a little bit and Vinny saw Throttle laying face down on the ground a few houses down, in his neighbor's yard a second or so before the ground started shaking.

Realization hit the white mouse like a ton of bricks.

Something bad was going down. Something close by had just been blown to hell which left the rest of what was to come. Vinny swore as the rumbling under their feet got steadily worse and turned and grabbed Charley and tried to get her down as the first shock wave hit the house like a tsunami wave.

Violently throwing them to the ground as the windows all through the house shattered and the thick walls of their home shifted and groaned dangerously as pieces of twisted metal thudded into the walls, tearing through the plaster and wood.

Shattering the furniture like little bullets.

Vinny felt two pieces of metal hit him. One in the tail and the other ripping through the flesh of one of his legs just below the knee as the house shifted again before part of it collapsed on top of them.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Modo-

Modo had finally come clean and confessed that he was in love with Widow Jenny and was happily enjoying a kiss from her when he heard something strange in the distance and jerked himself away from the woman and got to his feet anxiety and worry etched into his features.

He _knew_ that sound. Knew the horror and pain that followed close on it's heels and wanted to cry. But first, first he had to get Jenny someplace safe. He _had_ to protect her and her baby from this.

"Modo? Whats wrong?" Jenny asked as she awkwardly got to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder. He twitched and scooped her up in his arms without warning and looked around for some place safe to put her.

He couldn't put her in her house. It was wooden and could easily be ripped apart by shrapnel or fall on her head or even worse, it could catch on fire and she would burn alive in the flames. And he couldn't just leave her out in the open.

She'd be wounded at best.

At worst she'd be killed.

He was about to let out a vicious oath in frustration when he saw the answer. An swimming pool that one of her neighbors had made. He ran across the road and jumped the fence, not caring that Jenny's neighbor was right there yelling angrily at them. He only had one thing in mind.

Preserving the lives of Jenny and her unborn baby.

Until that was done, everything else could wait. He reached the pool and promply tossed her in before jumping in himself. Not feeling terribly fond of the wet fur look, but it was much better dying.

And in the end he prefered the wet fur look because his fur would dry and he would still be able to help out anyone who needed help once the explosion was done.


End file.
